


With Justice and Temperance

by daisygal18



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygal18/pseuds/daisygal18
Summary: Bretta Cousland always wanted a life away from the stifling intrigue of her noble upbringing  She learned the hard way that you should be careful what you wish for. Her family slaughtered, her home taken, she joins the Wardens to stop the Blight from ravaging the world.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Another retelling of Origins! This is with my Cousland Warden. I always make up these elaborate stories in my head as I am playing and I love writing them out. Hopefully you will enjoy them as well!

I pulled at the neck of the gown uncomfortably. I hated when we had visitors, mother insisted I wear these itchy get ups. They were tight and impractical. I picked up my blades and tried to do an attacking maneuver only to hear a horrible ripping sound. 

“Andraste’s tits!” I hissed and glanced at the offending rip in my mirror. Mother would murder me. 

“My lady? Are you alright?” I looked up to see my elven lady’s maid, Sherana, looking at me with an amused smirk. 

“No! Mother insists I wear these horrible things and I can’t even use my blades in them, not to mention breathe!” I huffed indignantly and she chuckled. 

I began to hastily try to undo the strings tying the dress together in the back but I was getting sweaty and more irritated by the moment. I stopped and held my hands to my eyes. 

“Let me help.” Sherana said softly and I felt her begin to undo the laces adeptly. 

“I know you are still cross that your father and brother ride without you, but your mother is only doing what she thinks is best.” Sherana said as she finished undoing the dress. I stepped from the gown and she took it over to the chest in the room. I crossed my arms petulantly with a scoff.

“What she thinks is best.” I mumbled. “Best for her would be me sitting in these uncomfortable gowns for the rest of my life drinking wine and gossiping with her posh friends.” I grumbled out and Sherana chuckled. 

“Lord Dairren would make a fine husband.” She commented and pulled out another gown, this one a deep blue with green trim, the Cousland colors. 

I stepped into the gown when she brought it to me and stood still as she laced me into it. 

“Lord Dairren is perhaps the most boring man I have ever met.” I replied to her earlier comment. 

“He is kind and handsome…” She argued. 

“You marry him then!” I huffed and she was quiet. I felt guilty for being rude. 

“I apologize, Sherana… I shouldn’t be cross with you. Mother just… she wants me to be something I am not.” My voice grew quiet. 

Sherana turned me around to look in the mirror. She smiled from beside my shoulder. 

“What I see is a beautiful lady of House Cousland. The descendant of a great warrior woman Teyrna Elethea Cousland. Your mother means well, she just wants you to have a good life.” She squeezed my shoulders and I smiled at her. 

“Her definition of a good life and mine are very different… and I will always prefer my leathers over gowns.” I said mischievously and Sherana chuckled. 

“I have watched you grow into a lovely young woman, Bretta. I have no doubt you will make this family proud.” I felt teary all of a sudden and stamped it down. Sherana had come to us when I was just a baby. Mother said she had been badly attacked on the road, her whole family killed. Father hadn’t thought twice in offering her a position here. She was fiercely loyal to us all and I cared for her like a second mother.

“Thank you, Sherana, I suppose I should go to the throne room. Father has summoned me.” I crossed my eyes and she tickled my sides. 

“Behave!” She warned as I left my room. 

“Never!” I called back to her. 

“Auntie!” A little voice called as I left my room. I barely had time to catch Oren as he launched himself into my arms. 

“Renny! You are getting so big I can scarcely catch you!” I said with a chuckle as I hugged him close. 

“Why are you dressed like a lady?” He asked perplexed as I sat him down. 

“Grandmama made me.” I said as I made a face and he giggled. 

“You look pretty! Like a princess in the fairy tale books!” He said happily. 

“I can still whoop your father in the sparring room I bet!” I said as I ruffled his hair. 

“Mummy says papa grows fat so he moves slow.” Oren said and I snorted. 

“Oren! Leave your aunt alone! Your grandfather has requested her presence.” Oriana called as she walked towards us. 

“Dear Bee… you have grown so lovely.” Oriana said and smoothed my hair. I usually wore it in a long braid down my back, Sherana had styled it into long flowing waves today. I huffed at Oriana’s attention. 

“I’m being decorated like a prize mare to be sold at market.” I grumbled and Oriana rolled her eyes. 

“Your brother has ruined you.” She grumbled and took Oren’s hand to lead him off. I stuck my tongue out at her retreating form and Oren who was watching me giggled. I held a finger to my mouth and winked at him before continuing to the throne room. 

—————

“Ah there she is! Rendon, you remember my daughter don’t you?” My father said as I came to him. I stood before Arl Howe and bowed my head respectively.

“Yes, of course, she has grown into a lovely young woman since I last saw her. My son, Thomas, he asks about you often.” He said with a smirk and I refrained from glaring, Thomas Howe was an annoying little twerp who followed me around like a puppy any time we went to court at Denerim. 

“Thomas is quite a few years younger than I am, Arl Howe.” I said sweetly and he chuckled. 

“Yes but as you get older those age differences matter less and less.” He said. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have no luck with that, Rendon, my dear girl has a mind of her own these days. Don’t you pup?” He pinched my chin affectionately and I grinned at him. 

“Much to mothers dismay, I am afraid.” Father chuckled as did Howe. 

“Oh, Duncan, I’m glad you’ve come. May I present my daughter, Bretta Cousland.” My father said as a tall man with tanned skin and a dark beard and eyes approached us. He wore strange armor and he looked at me as if he knew all my secrets. He bowed his head at me and I returned the same. 

“Yes, a pleasure to meet you, your ladyship. The guards have spoken of your skill with a blade.” He commented and I felt my face brighten with pride. 

“Yes ser, father and Fergus taught me from a young age to wield a blade.” I said with a proud look to father who seemed troubled. 

“Duncan is a Grey Warden hoping to choose a recruit to help their ranks at Ostagar.” Father said. Arl Howe coughed. 

“A Grey Warden?”

“Is there a problem, Rendon?” 

“No… I-“ he stopped, looking at the tall dark man nervously. “Guests such as this just require a certain protocol… I am at a disadvantage.” He said cooly and I narrowed my eyes. He was being most odd. 

“I will not be in your way, I assure you.” Duncan said diplomatically. 

“He has come to see Ser Gilmore.” Father said. 

“If I may be so bold, my lord. Your daughter is also an excellent candidate.” Duncan said, again watching me with those dark eyes. I stood a little straighter and looked at my father, who seemed distressed and stood in front of me slightly. 

“I do not have so many children that I would send them all off to battle, Duncan.” Father said lowly. 

“I fear there will be a time very soon where we all must have the will to fight.” Duncan replied. 

“I cannot agree to her going with you, it would break her mother’s heart. Unless you plan to invoke the right of Conscription.” Father’s eyes narrowed. 

“Father… I would like to fight.” I said and he shot me a look that silenced me. I huffed. 

Duncan held his hands up in surrender. “Of course not.” He said with a smile but looked at me again. 

“Pup, why don’t you find your brother and bid him farewell as well as let him know he will be leaving without me. Rendon’s men haven’t arrived yet, I will ride out with them tomorrow.” He said. 

“I do apologize again, Bryce.” Arl Howe said, his eyes darting again to the Grey Warden. 

“Of course, father.” I said obediently. 

“It was nice to meet you, your ladyship.” Duncan said. I smiled at him. 

“You as well, Warden Duncan. Ser Gilmore is one of my dearest friends. He will make an excellent candidate.” I nodded to them all and then left to look for Fergus. 

———————

“Why do we have to learn this!” I heard a little voice cry from the study as I passed. I peaked in the door to find my old tutor Aldous rubbing his temples. 

“This is the history of the Cousland family! The family whose castle you live! You need to show respect!” He admonished and the boys groaned. 

“Trouble with your pupils, Aldous?” I said as I entered the room. 

“My lady, you look so grown up.” He said and smiled at me. Then glared at the two young boys. 

“Perhaps you could make this lesson a bit more enjoyable?” He asked and I chuckled. 

I knelt so I was eye level with the boys and told them the story of Teyrna Elethea Cousland who fought against the king. They watched me with wide eyes and I smiled. Aldous nodded approvingly when I stood. 

“There now… thank Lady Bretta… I am sure she has far more important things to do than indulge you two.”

He turned his back and I made a face which caused the boys to giggle. Aldous turned around sharply and we all stood straight. 

“Carry on then!” I said and turned to leave. 

As I exited the study I was suddenly scooped onto someone’s shoulder. I squealed in surprise and then started beating on Ser Gilmore’s back.

“Roderick put me down you big oaf!” I cried and he spun around. 

“Is that the voice of Lady Bretta I hear? Lady Bretta who often falls asleep reading in the barns and wanders about the castle with hay in her hair? No, but that couldn’t be, because this is a lovely lady before me.” He sat me down and I punched him in the arm. 

“Stop teasing me! I feel ridiculous enough in this gown.” I groaned and he smiled at me. Roderick was my very best friend… had been ever since he came to our home as a squire when we were children. Fergus had taught us both to use a sword. 

As we grew and matured I had started to feel weird when Roderick was around. He was very handsome… a lot of the servant girls agreed with me. He was also kind and a fierce warrior. So when he mentioned the gown I blushed furiously. 

“Oh, dear Bee, you are blushing.” He said mischievously and tugged on my hair. 

“Is there a purpose for your presence!” I huffed. Roderick only chuckled at my anger. 

“Yes actually… that hound of yours has made his way into the larder again.” I put my hand on my forehead. 

“Sam is determined for nan to kill him.” I said with a sigh. 

“Yes, I think the beast does it out of boredom. Nevertheless your mother sent me to find you so that you could sort it out.” He said. 

“Fine, shall we?”

We began walking towards the kitchens and Roderick cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Bee, you look very beautiful.” He said and I glanced up at him, my heart beating faster. 

“Mother hopes to marry me off to Lord Dairren.” I said quietly. Roderick was silent for a moment. 

“Would you be happy with him do you think?” I scoffed. 

“Hardly. The man doesn’t know a blade from a bow.” 

“I would miss you… if you were to marry and leave here.” He said… almost embarrassed. I looked up at him as we walked then focused my eyes forward. 

“It seems you might be leaving us soon anyway… that Grey Warden is here to see you.” I said softly. 

“It would be a great honor to join the Wardens.” He replied. 

“I would miss you too… if you left here.” I said. He stopped walking and I stopped too. This tension between us had been going on for months but it seemed both of us wanted to ignore it. Now though, with so much happening in the world. How could you keep silent when everything was about to change?

“Bee… there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now.” My stomach fluttered and I stepped closer to him. 

“Yes?” I asked. He glanced down at my lips and touched my chin. 

“Your skill with a bow is horrendous… you really need to work on that while I’m gone.” He said suddenly and pulled away. I stared at him with a glare. 

“You’re one to talk! You move slower than a pig wearing chain mail!” I blushed furiously and he only chortled. His face grew serious again and he opened his mouth to speak but a loud crash interrupted. 

“Blasted blighter!” We heard nan shout. We glanced at each other then ran towards the kitchen. When we got there nan was throwing pots and pans at the larder door. 

“You two! Clean this up!” She shouted at the poor terrified elves who worked in the kitchen. I would hate to be employed by nan. 

“Nan?” I said and she turned her glare on me. She had been my nanny as a child and the woman terrified me to this day. 

“You! You get in there and get your blasted mutt out of my larder!” She shouted. 

“He’s only having a bit of fun, nan.” I said, wrong thing. She glared at me dangerously. 

“You’re not too old for me to take a strap to you, young lady! Now get in there! You’re the only one that creature listens to!” I blinked. 

“Yes mam!” 

I opened the larder door and found my mabari, Sam, nosing around in various sacks and piles of things. 

“Sam! You’re going to get yourself killed by nan!” I said as I shut the door behind myself and Roderick. Sam barked and cocked his head then ran back to the sacks. 

“What’s over there buddy?” I asked. I crept closer and screamed when a giant rat jumped from the sack. 

“By the maker! There’s a whole brigade of them!” Roderick cried and began slashing at the disgusting rodents. Sam grabbed one and shook it viciously then moved to another. I took my hidden blade from inside my thigh and began stabbing them as they came from the hole in the wall. Finally they stopped and Roderick and I shared a look before bursting into laughter. 

“Giant rats! It’s like the beginning of every bad adventure tale my father used to tell me.” He said as he wiped his eyes. 

I hiked up my dress to tuck my blade back into the holder after I had wiped it on a potato sack. Roderick’s eyes widened and he looked away. I chuckled. 

“Oh please, you’ve seen more of me when I wear my leathers.” I enjoyed the blush that covered his cheeks. Served him right. 

“Okay, well have a look at me.” I said and he turned. I gave a spin. “Do I look very ruffled? Mother will be displeased.” I noticed he stared at me strangely again. Like he had earlier. 

“Still beautiful.” He said softly. I smiled at him and punched his shoulder before opening the door back to the kitchens. 

“Let’s let nan know she has a rodent problem.” 

——————

“There you are, Bretta, I see you got things straightened out with your hound?” I patted Sam’s head affectionately and nodded. 

“Yes mother.” I said softly and she smiled. 

“Bretta you remember Lady Landra and her son Dairren.” She said pointedly and I curtsied politely. 

“Of course, lady Landra. I saw you at mother’s spring salon.” She had also been horribly drunk but it would be impolite to mention that. 

“Yes, do forgive me. I believe I spent most of the party trying to convince you to marry Dairren.” She said and she and mother shared a look. Dairren cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Yes, quite unsuccessfully. Hello, your ladyship, you are more beautiful every time I see you.” He said and I offered him a tight smile. Dairren was nice enough, but I couldn’t see myself married to him. 

“This is my lady’s maid, Iona.” Landra said. The elven woman smiled sweetly. 

“Oh do say something, Iona.” Landra said hatefully and I glared at her. Many nobles treated their elven servants poorly, we were not one such family. It always bothered me when I heard them spoken to in such a way. As if they were lesser. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Bretta, you are just as pretty as your mother says.” Iona said politely and I offered her a friendly smile. 

“You would think it would make it easier to find her a match, not have the adverse effect.” Mother grumbled and I sighed. 

“Your daughter has a mind of her own, that is something to be proud of, my lady.” Dairren piped in and I shot him a grateful look. 

“A mind of her own doesn’t give me any more grandchildren!” She exclaimed and I groaned. 

“Mother! I can handle my own affairs thank you!” I complained and Landra chuckled. 

“Oh to be young. I think I will rest before dinner, my dear. Bretta, we shall speak later, hmm?” I bowed respectfully and Dairren offered his mother his arm to escort her. I nodded at their exit then turned to mother who smiled at me, amused. 

“What?”

“You just look very lovely. I knew that blue would bring out your eyes. Dairren thought so as well I think.” I rolled my eyes and began walking to my room. 

“Mother, I cannot marry Dairren Loren.” I said and she followed behind me. 

“Why not? He’s of noble blood, he’s handsome and he is very kind.” 

“Kind, bloodlines, handsome.” I griped and mother glared at me. I sat on my vanity stool petulantly and she came over and picked up my silver brush to start brushing my hair. 

“These are all things that would make a good husband.” She said. 

“What if I want more? I want adventure! I want to fight for my country! To lead men into battle!” I said and she sighed. I noticed her brushing was more aggressive now. 

“You are a lady of House Cousland. It is your duty to marry well and represent your family.” 

“There are plenty of women who fight in the army.” 

“Yes well they aren’t my children!” Mother said and slammed the brush down on the vanity before turning away from me. 

Guilty, I stood and walked over to her to touch her shoulder. 

“Your father and brother already leave to fight. I couldn’t bear it if you went and I lost you.” She said in a choked up voice. 

“Oh mother, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t quarrel like this when Fergus and father are meant to leave.” I said and hugged her tightly from behind. She squeezed my arm then turned around and stroked my hair softly. 

“I love you, my dear girl. You know that don’t you?”

“I love you too mother.” 

“Come, you must bid farewell to your brother. I will find your father.” 

When she left I sighed and walked from my room across the corridor to where my brother’s quarters were. I knocked on the open door before walking in and Fergus turned to me and let out a low whistle. 

“Well, look at this, my baby sister is all grown up.” He said with a smile and I rolled my eyes. 

“She said she could still out spar you, papa!” Oren piped in. 

“Oren! You traitor!” I said with a laugh and Fergus chortled. 

“Oh you think so, do you?” Fergus had a dangerous glint in his eye. 

“You better not.” I warned. 

“Oh, by the maker, Fergus. Please not around my mother’s tea cups.” Oriana groaned. 

Fergus ignored her and came over to toss me over his shoulder much as Roderick had earlier in the day. I shouted and pounded on his back. 

“Put me down you troll humper!” I shouted. 

“Bee! Not in front of Oren!” Oriana scolded. I ignored her and brought my knee down hard into Fergus’s stomach. He groaned at the hit and I took the chance to throw myself around so that I was seated on his back, my arm around his neck. 

“You’re getting slow in your old age, brother.” I said in his ear. He groaned and spun trying to throw me off but I held tight. 

“What in the name of Andraste is going on here!” Mother’s voice caused us to both freeze. She glared at us from the door, father was behind her and trying to hold in a chuckle. 

“Sorry mother.” We both said at the same time. I hopped off Fergus’s back and he ruffled my hair with a grin as mother and father entered the room. 

“Really, you two will give an old woman a heart attack.” She scolded and my brother and I shared a grin. She came over and fixed my hair where Fergus had ruffled it. Then turned to Fergus and touched his face. 

“You will be safe, my son?” He took her hand and held it. 

“Yes mother, always. Bretta, you take care of our mother while I’m away.” He said. 

“Mother can take care of herself.” I said with a wink at her and she sighed, but she also smiled. 

“Yes, she would scold the dark spawn right back into the Deep Roads.” He said with a laugh. 

“My boy, I will join you just as soon as Howe’s men arrive.” Father piped in. He came and put his arm over me. 

“This is the last time we will all be together for quite some time. Shall we go dine?” He rubbed my shoulder and I smiled up at him. We all walked out of Fergus’s room together. Bantering and laughing as we always did. 

That was the last day my family would ever be all together.


	2. First Meetings

The sound of Sam growling woke me up. I sat up and turned the gear on the oil lamp on my bedside table. My eyes blinked sleepily but I saw Sam by my door with his ears back growling viciously. The fur along his back stuck up.

“What is it boy?” I asked sleepily and rubbed at my eyes. Sam barker ferociously and I started feeling scared. He never acted like this. 

“Is someone out there?” He looked at me and whined then growled at the door again. 

I stood up and was about to put a robe on to cover my nightgown when my bedroom door burst open. I screamed and grabbed ahold of my bed frame in shock. 

“My lady! Help! They’re taking the castle!” It was one of our servants and he was suddenly dropped by an arrow. I gasped and felt my breath heaving in fear. 

Two men came into the room. Sam growled at them and snapped, putting his body between mine and them. 

“Kill the hound, this one though… she comes with us.” The man said with a sinister grin. He wore House Howe armor. 

“No! Please!” I dove to Sam and covered his body with mine. 

“Stay here Sam!” I ordered and he looked at me and whined. I knew he would obey. 

The men grabbed me and began roughly yanking me into the hall. I fought against them. 

“Why are you doing this?!” I shrieked. They didn’t answer only kept dragging me from the family quarters. 

I threw my elbow back suddenly and hit one in the nose. He groaned in pain and stumbled back releasing my arm. Before the other could react I grabbed the first mans dagger from the hilt and slammed it into the side of the second’s throat. He opened his eyes in surprise and garbled a bit before falling over. His blood spattered all down my white night gown. 

“Stupid bitch!” The first man said and back handed me hard. I had never been treated so brutally in my whole life. I shook on the ground and held my cheek as I glared up at him. 

“Arl Howe wanted you alive, but he didn’t say unharmed.” He said with a blood filled smile. 

“Fuck you and fuck Howe!” I spat. He was about to step towards me but an arrow came from no where and landed right between his eyes. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

“Bretta!” It was mother who crouched beside me, her bow clenched in her left hand. 

“Are you hurt?” He smoothed my hair away. 

“I will be fine. Mother, what is happening?” I felt as if I was in shock. Sam barked and ran to me from my room. He sniffed my face and licked my cheek then mother helped me to my feet. 

“I heard fighting outside my room so I barred the door, I don’t know where you father is. He never came to bed.” She cried with a worried look. 

“Howe has betrayed us.” I said and bent down to pick up the man who she had shot’s blade. 

“We have to get out of the castle.” Mother said. 

“I can’t just let Howe’s men take our home!” I shouted and mother grabbed me. 

“We have to get out safely, we need to get Oriana and Oren. There’s a secret exit off the kitchens. We cannot fight, we have to move!” She shouted. I felt dread fill my belly. 

“Oren.” I whispered and ran to the other side of the hall. When I opened the door I gasped and held a hand to my mouth. Oren lay dead in his mother’s arms. Oriana’s dress what ripped… she was exposed. 

I turned and caught mother before she could look. 

“Don’t look, mother.” I begged but she pushed pass me. She sobbed loudly and fell to her knees. She pulled Oren’s body into her arms and rocked him. 

“My sweet little, Oren.” She cried and I choked back my own sob at the scene before me. I walked over and pulled a blanket off the bed to cover Oriana. 

“Mother, we have to go.” I said softly and touched her shoulder. 

“He means to slaughter us all. What monster murderes innocents!” She cried. 

“Mother we must find father.” I said more firmly.

She kissed Oren’s forehead and laid him beside Oriana again. Then without a word she stood and walked out. I followed but took a last glance at my beloved nephew lying dead on the floor. A hardness settled into my gut at the scene. Howe would pay dearly for this treachery. 

We made our way to the throne room. Thankfully mother had also been trained with a bow. So we were able to dispatch any stray men without trouble. Sam was a grand help as well. When we got to the throne room I saw Roderick commanding the men, some of who were holding the doors as a loud banging came from the other side. 

“Bretta!” He called in relief and rushed over to me. He held my face in his hands and checked me over for injuries. He touched my cheek that had been struck which I was sure was already bruising. 

“They will pay for this.” He said resolutely. He undid his cloak and draped it over my shoulders. 

“Where is my father?” I asked in a shaky voice. He glanced at mother then back to me. 

“He was badly wounded last I saw him. He said he had to find you. He went towards the kitchens.” He nodded towards the door on the opposite side of the room. 

“We must go!” Mother said. I nodded. 

“Come with us.” I said as I grabbed Roderick’s hand tightly. He smiled softly at me and tucked my hair behind my ear. 

“There’s so much I wanted to say to you…” he said and I shook my head. 

“No, you’ll tell me later. When we both get out of this.” I said in earnest. He took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed my palm. 

“I will cover you. Stay alive.” He ordered. 

“No, you have to come!” I begged, my eyes wide and afraid. 

“Bretta, darling, we have to go.” Mother urged as she tugged on my arm. 

“I can’t leave you.” I cried, he was my best friend and there was hope for more. The only hope for anyone I ever had. We had so much to say. So much to learn about one another. 

“You must survive this. Go!” He shouted. His eyes were sad but his voice firm. I sobbed and let mother pull me from the room. 

We made our way to the kitchens without incident and mother gasped when she saw father crumpled on the floor clutching a stab wound in his abdomen. She knelt beside him and touched his face. 

“Bryce.” She sobbed. 

“Eleanor.” Father gasped out. “Bretta.” He said as he looked at me and reached his hand out. I knelt beside him and took his hand. 

“I wondered when you would get here.” He said with a forced smile. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. 

“Why is Howe doing this?” I asked. 

“I know not… but you and your mother must go.” He wheezed. 

“I won’t leave you.” Mother said firmly. 

“I cannot make the walk, Eleanor. I am sorry. You must go, now.” He coughed. I heard footsteps approach and whipped around with my blade ready. It was Duncan, the Grey Warden who stepped forward. He was covered in blood but looked unharmed, it must have been someone else’s. 

“Duncan, I’m glad you still live. It is because of him that I made it this far.” Father croaked. I look to Duncan with tear filled eyes. 

“Thank you for saving my father.” 

“Do not thank me yet, your ladyship. I am afraid we have much more to go through to get out of this.” 

“Take them, Duncan, take my wife and daughter away from here. Please.” 

“I will do this for you, Teyrn Cousland. I hate to bring this up in a situation such as this; but I came here for a recruit against the Blight. This threat demands that I leave with one.” He said. Father closed his eyes resolutely. 

“Very well, if you get my wife and daughter to safety. You will have my blessing to take Bretta as a recruit.” He croaked, my eyes widened and I looked at Duncan again. 

“What about Ser Gilmore?” 

“To be honest you were always my first choice.” Duncan said. 

“I will do this… but father, how can I leave you?” I said and squeezed his hand. 

“You will, because you must live, you must survive and make your mark on the world.” He told me and touched my face weakly. 

“I will stay here and cover your exit.” Mother said suddenly. I shook my head. 

“I won’t allow you to sacrifice yourself!” 

“My place is beside your father, always. Now go, quick.” She told me. I pulled them both into a hug and sobbed loudly. Father and mother both cried too. 

“Come now, my lady, we must go.” Duncan said and pulled my arm gently. 

“Go darling, and know that we love you so much.” Mother said and kissed my forehead before I stood. I felt like my feet were glued to the floor. How was I to leave them? These people who had raised me? Who had loved me unconditionally? 

“We must go now!” Duncan said more firmly and yanked me from where I stood. I took one last look where my mother and father sat on the larder floor and that hardness grew even colder. 

Rendon Howe would die by my hand. I swore it to myself and my family. I did not know where this Blight would take me, but I did know that I would not draw my last breath before I cut the very life off from that horrible man. 

——————

I was numb. Totally and completely numb as Duncan and I rode from my home in Highever. I could still hear the fighting and everything in my body begged me to go back. To fight and defend the only home I had ever known, but I knew nothing was left for me there but blood and death. 

So I rode behind Duncan and I did not say a word to this man who I had only met that morning.

Was it really only that morning that I had laughed with Sherana in my room?

Sherana… I had not seen her in my escape. My gut clenched at the thought. I prayed she had made it out safely, or found somewhere to hide until the fight died down. 

“We will ride until midday, make camp, then head south to Ostagar.” Duncan said from where he rode beside me. 

“We will need to find you some suitable clothes.” He said. 

I looked down. I still wore Roderick’s cloak and my bloodstained nightgown. I must have looked like a banshee from the swamp. Mother would have been most scandalized under normal circumstances. Mother… tears filled my eyes and my stomach did a horrible flip. Mother who sang me lullabies when I had nightmares as a child. Mother who brushed my hair every night before bed. She was gone… murdered. 

I stopped my tears then. I made a promise that I would not shed another tear. I would not allow myself to feel that sadness until Rendon Howe lay dead at my feet. I had no room for sadness… only blind fury for the man who had taken everything from me. 

He would pay, however, he would pay for this betrayal with his own blood. 

—————

Mother was saying my name over and over, begging me to help them. Pleading with me to not leave. I finally found her and she was laying beside father, both of them covered in blood. Mother gasped and gurgled with every breath. 

“You left us.” She wheezed. 

“No mother I did not want to!” I cried trying to reach for her but she was always just out of reach.

“My lady!” Duncan woke me and I gasped as I sat up. I was at the camp we had made in the night. I looked around at the countryside. It was odd being in a camp such as this. Living like this. I had once dreamed of leaving Highever and doing just this. 

Not like this, I didn’t want it like this. Sam who sat beside me licked my hand and whined. I scratched his ear to let him know I was okay. 

“You were thrashing very violently, your ladyship.” He said and I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ears. 

“Please, Warden Duncan, call me Bretta. I hardly think my title matters anymore.” I said weakly and he offered me a sympathetic smile. 

“Very well, Bretta.” He reached into his satchel on his side and pulled out a set of leathers. 

“A merchant passed by while you slept. I got you these.” I took the leather armor from him and ran my hand over it. It was new and smelled divine. It was a very fine set of armor. I looked up at him. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” 

“Wardens take care of their own, and trust me, you don’t want to be wearing that when we walk into an army camp.” He said pointedly at my nightgown and I found myself chuckling. 

“Thank you, Duncan, truly. I owe you my life.” He smiled. 

“You can repay me by helping fight these beasts.” 

“You will have my blade until the last breath leaves my body.” I said and I held his forearm as I made the oath. I meant it, with every fiber in my body.

Duncan cleared his throat and smiled. “There is a nearby stream you can bathe in. Once you are ready we will make haste to Ostagar.” 

“Very well.” I said and stood, trying to shake off the last bit of agony from my nightmare. 

—————

My eyes widened as I looked at the ruins of Ostagar. I looked up at the great tower that still stood in awe. I had only ever read of this place in the books in father’s study. I never thought I would actually see it. 

“I will go make camp, I need you to locate Warden Alistair and tell him of our arrival.” Duncan said from my right. I nodded in agreement but did not look at him, I was too busy staring in awe at the world around me. 

“Duncan!” A voice called, getting both of our attention. 

King Cailan walked towards us with a bright smile on his handsome face. He was several years older than me so I never spent much time around him when we were at court. He and Fergus seemed to get along well and Cailan had left many broken hearts when he married Teyrn Loghain’s daughter. 

“My king, I did not-“

“Expect a royal welcome?” Cailan said with a smile. He still looked like a boy. His face fresh and untroubled. Not like the severe paintings of his ancestors that hung in the palace of Denerim. 

“Is this the new recruit? Wait I know you, you’re Bryce’s youngest are you not? Your brother will be pleased you’ve joined us.” The way he casually mentioned my father caused me to wince. Duncan patted my shoulder before he spoke. 

“You have not heard the news?” He asked and the king looked at us both perplexed. 

“What news?”

“Arl Howe betrayed my family and took Highever, slaughtered my entire family excluding my brother and myself.” I said in a low voice. Cailan’s eyes widened and he looked to Duncan who nodded his head in confirmation. 

“We barely escaped, had we not Howe would have murdered us and told you whatever story he chose.” Duncan said solemnly. 

“How can he think he can get away with such treachery?” Cailan asked with disgust. 

He took my hand tightly and looked me in the eyes. 

“Once this battle is over, your ladyship, I will turn my army to Highever and right this wrong.” He swore and kissed my knuckles. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” I said sincerely. He offered me a lopsided smile. 

“I am glad you have come. Come, Duncan let us speak in my tent.” He said, Duncan nodded at me and I returned it. 

I watched him and the king walk away and sighed. Sam nudged my hand and I smiled down at him and scratched his ear. 

“We have a Warden to find, boy.” I said and he barked his agreement.

——————

“Your glibness does you no credit!” I heard a raised voice say as I walked up the platform. A man who was clearly a mage was arguing with another man in full armor. I assumed the latter was whom I sought. 

“Oh and here I thought we were becoming friends. I was even going to name one of my children after you… the grumpy one.” The young man snarked. 

“I will speak with the woman if I must… out of my way fool.” The mage pushed past the red haired man and stomped off. 

The younger man saw me standing there and offered a boyish grin. 

“You know, one thing about the Blight is it really brings people together.” Normally I would laugh, perhaps say something witty back. It was hard to find any humor. So I just offered him a tight smile. 

“Are you Warden Alistair?” He seemed suspicious. 

“Yes, how do you know that?” 

“Duncan sent me to find you… I am the new recruit.” His eyes sparked with recognition. 

“Yes! I should have recognized you right away. Forgive me.”

“No harm no foul, I wouldn’t expect you to know me.” 

“You’re Bretta… is that right?”

“Yes.” I said curtly and he grinned. 

“What?” He chuckled. 

“I just am finding it funny that you’re a woman. I don’t think we’ve ever had a woman recruit… not in my time here anyway.” I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away, Sam hot on my heels. 

“How about you stop thinking of me as a woman?” I harped. I heard him clear his throat and then follow me. 

“I didn’t mean any offense. I think it’s grand really… you being a woman.”

“Oh? You need more female companionship?” I asked sarcastically. 

“Ha, no, that’s not what I meant either. I’m just saying that you as a woman could maybe… bring a certain… softness to the fold.”

“So you think because I am a woman that I must be soft?” I asked slowly, enjoying how flustered he was getting. 

“No! You are twisting my words-“ he stopped when he glanced over and noticed I was trying to not smile. 

“Oh, you’re having a laugh at me. I see.” He said and scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“We should find Duncan.” I said, the coldness returning to my face where briefly a genuine smile had resided. 

“Right.” Alistair said from beside me. 

We were both silent for the rest of our walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind


	3. Treaties

.A.

I watched this new recruit of Duncan’s closely while we ate a meal around the fire. She wasn’t what I had expected. Duncan had written that he was going to see about the son of a minor Lord who lived at the Teyrn of Highever’s home. He mentioned he truly wished to recruit the Teyrn’s youngest child, a daughter, but that it probably wouldn’t happen with her rank and father’s standing. So I was surprised when she showed up, she looked like such a delicate little thing. Her skin was fair and smooth like all noble ladies. Her hair was a fine dark brown with hints of caramel throughout the strands… She looked very much like a girl playing dress up in the leather armor she wore.

That was except for her eyes. They were a piercing blue and they were hard… hard like veterans in the Wardens that I had come to know. She had a coldness about her and she was reserved, she didn’t joke and laugh with the other recruits. She would offer small smiles here and there but that was all. She had shown to be a good leader in the Wilds when we ventured there to get the blood needed for the ritual. I had stood back and watched how they all dealt with the situations as per Duncan’s request. She had been confident and decisive when they encountered the Witches… I shuddered at the memory. Wilder folk were a whole new level of odd that I did not care to know. Still, she had impressed me, but I couldn’t help but wonder about this sad woman who had obviously grown up in a life of privilege. Had she not wanted to come? Had Duncan insisted? That didn’t seem like Duncan and while she was reserved she did seem eager to learn things. She had asked me a million questions about the Wardens as we made our way through the Wilds. She was also very impressive with her blades. Duncan had suited her up with some fine Warden iron. It was almost like watching a dancer as she swung them easily into the few darkspawn stragglers we encountered. 

Impressive indeed… but curious as well. 

“Alistair?” It was Duncan. He stood beside me, the two recruits Jory and Daveth stopped their conversation and stared at Duncan nervously. Bretta had the same blank face she had sported the entire day.

“Come, we must prepare for the joining. Recruits… enjoy this meal.” He nodded to them and I followed them, hearing the laughter of the two men pick up as soon as we were walking away. 

“You haven’t told them yet, have you?” I asked as I glanced over my shoulder, Bretta stared at the flames with those hard eyes. 

“No, they will be told just before the ritual is done.” Duncan said curtly. 

“What is the story with the noble daughter?” I asked as nonchalantly as possible. Duncan glanced sideways at me with a raised eyebrow. 

“She has not mentioned what happened?” He asked. 

“She’s hardly spoken at all from our first meeting. She was very impressive in the wilds, not afraid of anything… not even death it would seem.”

“I suppose she isn’t, especially now.” Duncan seemed troubled. 

“What happened in Highever?” 

“Her family was betrayed… they were all slain. That is why I was able to recruit her. We narrowly made it out. She has lost much in a week's time. Be patient with her.” Duncan said. I looked again at the fire where the girl sat. 

“Maker’s breath.” I murmured. “Poor lamb.” 

“Yes… all the more reason we should welcome her into our ranks. She needs a family and we need fierce fighters.” He said. 

“I hope she makes it.” I said solemnly. 

“So do I.”

————————

Jory proved to be a coward. 

Daveth lay dead at mine and Duncan’s feet. 

Bretta had taken the chalice bravely, her eyes resolute. She took the drink and I knew she would pull through the moment she closed her eyes. She was a fighter. 

That was a half hour ago and she was still out cold. She murmured things and moaned in her sleep. I knew the visions that must have been tormenting her, for I saw them too when I closed my eyes. 

Finally her eyes opened wide. She stared up at me and Duncan like a scared little bird. 

“Welcome, warden sister.” Duncan said with a genuine smile on his usually serene face. 

“I feel like I’ve been beaten by an ogre.” She groaned as she sat up and clutched her head. 

“Like the worst hangover you’ve ever had, right?” I said with a smirk. She shot me a rare smile and chuckled. 

“Oh, that hurts.” She winced. 

“Alistair will stay with you while you get your bearings. Then we must meet the king.” 

“Yes Duncan.” I said and he left us. 

I offered her my hand and she grabbed it so I could pull her to her feet. She swayed a bit and I held her arms to steady her, she was so small it was almost laughable; but after seeing her in a fight I knew she wasn’t to be underestimated. 

“Here… I made this for you. Duncan gave me mine after my own joining. It’s a bit of a tradition to keep a bit of the blood used at your joining. To remind you of those who might not have made it.” I said solemnly and handed her the small pendant that was a deep red from the stain of the darkspawn blood. She took it and held it in her hand. 

“It’s warm.” She said and looked up at me with questions in her eyes. 

“Only to a Grey Warden.” I said with a smile and she smiled too, her face softened when she smiled and it was a lovely sight. 

“Thank you, Alistair, truly.” She said and put the pendant on. 

“Right, you ready to go?” 

“I think I can walk without vomiting if that’s what you mean.” She said with a smirk.

“Good enough for me.” I nudged her with my shoulder and we made for the direction Duncan had left. 

Time to plan for the battle. 

———————

I opened my eyes with a hiss. I sat up and looked around. My head felt heavy and my mouth was dry. Was it a dream? It couldn’t be real. Sam, Bretta’s mabari, licked my face and I pushed him away with a groan. 

“Here, drink this.” I looked over from my spot on a pallet by a fire. It was the Flemeth woman. She held a wooden cup out to me. Her face was unreadable. 

“What is it?” I croaked and she rolled her eyes. 

“It’s water. Do not fret, if I wanted to turn you into a toad I would have done so an hour ago when you wouldn’t quit thrashing about.” I hesitantly took the cup from her and gulped the water down. She came over and refilled it and I drank it down as well. My head was pounding. 

“What happened?” She sighed and held the water jug in her hand with a solemn expression. 

“The man who was meant to charge on your signal quit the field.” She said and I blinked. It wasn’t a dream. 

“Loghain abandoned the king?”

“Yes.” She said curtly. 

I looked up at her. Pain exploding in my chest. 

“The Wardens?” 

“All dead.” She answered bluntly. I let out a ragged breath. Duncan was gone… Duncan who was more of a father to me than I had ever known… was dead. 

My hand was shaking as I clutched the cup. I stood suddenly despite the pounding in my head and slung the cup towards the fire. It banged loudly on the pot that sat there. 

“I should have been with them.” I said through gritted teeth. Duncan had insisted that Bretta and I light the torch… I knew what he was doing. Knew why he didn’t want me there… curse my blood. 

“You need to eat.” Flemeth said, unaffected by my outburst. I spun around and looked at her. 

“Where is Bretta?” She had been shot by a darkspawn arrow... I tried to get to her but that’s when I had been knocked out. 

“Her wounds were severe-“

“She’s dead?” I gasped, sickness filling my stomach. 

Not her too. 

“No… she lives. She is resting inside. I do not expect she will wake for a few days yet.” Relief flooded my entire body. 

“I need to see her.” I said and began marching towards the hut. 

“Wait!” Flemeth called but I ignored her. 

“Stop right there.” It was the daughter… Morrigan who opened the door. She glared at me with her strange golden eyes. 

“Let me through.” I said with a tense jaw. I needed to see her, to lay eyes on her to know she was okay. 

“You will turn around and take yourself to the stream to wash. You smell like darkspawn shit. Then you will eat… your friend rests peacefully and will not be disturbed.” She said with a glare. 

“If you harm her…” I started with a glare. 

“If we wanted you dead you would already be so. Take your pathetic threats away from my patient.” She spat and slammed the door in my face. 

Sam plopped down by the door with a solemn whine. I stared at the wood of the door and then turned to Flemeth who watched me with her strange eyes. 

“Morrigan is headstrong but a fine healer even if she prefers primal magic. Your friend is well taken care of… and you do smell horrible. Go, bathe, I have fresh armor you can wear.” I glanced down at my own armor. It was torn and burnt. Covered in darkspawn blood. 

“Very well.” I said, my heart still twinging painfully in loss. 

On my way to the stream it occurred to me to wonder. How in the maker had Flemeth even gotten us from the tower?

——————

Three days. Three days I sat and stared at the flames as they danced. Sam stayed vigilant by the door of the hut where Bretta slept. I slept when Flemeth urged me and ate when she handed me food. Three days I sat and brooded over the wrong that had been done to me… that had been done to the Wardens… to Duncan and Cailan. What did this mean for us all? Was Loghain so foolish that he couldn’t see this threat that was upon us? Now it was only myself and Bretta left, what were we supposed to do? Two Grey Wardens against a Blight? 

“Your friend is awake and is getting dressed.” Morrigan said as she exited the hut. I stood. Anxious to see her, to talk to her, to have some sort of companionship. It was just her and I left. 

A few moments passed and Bretta exited the hut. She clutched her side and hobbled a bit. I stepped forward, relief coursing through me at the sight of her. She offered me a half smile. Sam was dancing around her feet barking joyfully. She smiled fondly at the beast and scratched his ear. 

“See? We didn’t take her eyes or harvest her organs.” Morrigan said. I ignored her. 

“It’s so good to see you.” I said in earnest. 

“Alistair… I am so sorry about Duncan.” She said and I closed my eyes briefly. 

“We need to make a plan.” 

“You’re right.” 

“We have no help. The Wardens are all gone.” I said helplessly. 

“You have treaties do you not?” Flemeth asked from beside me. We both looked to her and the gears began turning in my head. 

“She’s right… that’s what the treaties are for. So that we can call on the various groups for help should a Blight occur.” I said, something like hope forming amidst the dread I had been feeling for three days. 

“So we go throughout Ferelden and we call on the help of those who have signed the treaty. If Loghain refuses to acknowledge this threat then it is up to us to form an army.” Bretta said resolutely. 

“We should also go to Redcliffe… I’m-“ I cleared my throat. “I grew up there in the Arl’s castle. He’s a good man, he will help us, we also must tell someone of Loghain’s treachery.” 

“I agree.” Bretta said. 

“Well then, you have a plan. Now you must go.” Flemeth said. 

“Thank you, for all you’ve done for us.” Bretta said in earnest and I felt a bit guilty for the suspicious way I had been treating the woman. 

Flemeth actually smiled at Bretta. “You’re a good soul, little dove.” She said. “You will do well.” 

“Mother should I get the bowls for dinner?” Morrigan who had left us said as she came to stand beside us. 

“No, you can pack your bags. You are going with them.” Flemeth said. 

“What?” Morrigan and I both said incredulously. Then we glared at each other. 

“You’ve always wanted to leave the Wilds. These Wardens need all the help they can get. This is your chance.” Flemeth explained. 

“Mother, this is not how I wanted this. I am unprepared-“

“Silence, girl! You will go and aid them in their travels.” She cut her off. 

“I think it’s a good idea.” Bretta offered quietly. Morrigan looked at her in surprise as did I. 

“You think traveling with an apostate is a good plan?” I asked her. I wondered if perhaps she had injured her head as well. 

“She has helped us when she didn’t have to; and it’s because of her I am even walking right now. I say if she wants to go, we welcome her. I do not fear magic like most people do.” She said with a shrug. 

“Whatever you say.” I said with a sigh. 

Morrigan seemed surprised but also pleased with Bretta’s speech. She cleared her throat and looked at her mother. 

“I suppose just allow me to pack a few essentials and then we shall go.” She said stiffly and walked back towards the hut. 

Flemeth turned to Bretta and I again, it was me she glared at though. 

“I entrust you with that most precious to me. So you better stop this Blight.” She then turned to Bretta and offered a smile, she touched Bretta’s cheek and spoke softly to her. I couldn’t hear what was said but a rare smile covered my fellow Grey Warden’s face and I felt the suspicions I had held for these Wilder folk settle even more. 

Morrison returned with a knapsack over a shoulder. She nodded resolutely at me. 

“Right, shall we go?” Then she made haste to walk towards Bretta who she helped put an arm around her shoulder to aid her walking. Sam trailed after them, his eyes never leaving Bretta’s hobbling form. I turned to Flemeth again and nodded at the old woman. 

“Thank you… truly.” 

“Repay me by stopping this madness.” She said diplomatically and I nodded, grabbed my own knapsack and followed after the two women. 

—————


End file.
